Use of semi-automatic firearms require tedious and time consuming loading and unloading of magazines. Loading and unloading devices are available, but are generally complicated devices, which only are capable of either loading or unloading.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for loading and unloading a firearm magazine.